Walt Disney Animation Studios/Closing Variants
Walt Disney Productions 1938-1943 Universal Pictures Home Entertainment IMG 2088.PNG|Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1938) IMG 2072.PNG|Pinocchio (1940) IMG 2082.PNG|Fantasia (1941) 0B30275F-A4CB-4FB0-8189-0F38C2C8F924.jpeg|The Reluctant Dragon (1941) E196D276-0157-433A-9011-26CDF9F0A3DE.png|Dumbo (1941) IMG 2077.PNG|Bambi (1942) IMG 2079.PNG|Saludos Amigos (1943) 1944-1948 IMG 2080.PNG|The Three Caballeros (1945) Makeminemusicmpaa.png|Make Mine Music (1946) 11B22928-B439-4886-86EC-A8DD6A959BE4.jpeg|Song of the South (1946) IMG 2095.PNG|Fun & Fancy Free (1947) IMG 2096.PNG|Melody Time (1948) 65C3AAED-4343-4BF0-9460-857CC50830C4.png|So Dear To My Heart (1949) 1949-1953 IMG 2094.PNG|The Adventures of Ichabod & Mr. Toad (1950) MPPDA 004.png|Cinderella (1950) Alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-5.jpg|Alice in Wonderland (1951) Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps com-7.jpg|Peter Pan (1953) 7B56D837-30F9-4913-9925-90DE19D5E6F0.jpeg 5F82279F-A260-423A-BA3F-6606F3CEAB4F.jpeg 5ECD3C6E-E663-480C-BF26-33CDEA8D1FAC.jpeg 75D60B64-0A08-41FB-8DF5-EA6366608CAA.jpeg 66100C58-D260-4FD9-A6BD-4E4EE0C9EBB8.png 54890FD6-F18F-4C8B-B4C4-C0377AA2AC58.jpeg 0235D55B-92E5-43DD-BC1C-40575E41D879.jpeg TMAOFWTP (1977).jpeg The Many Adventures Of Winnie The Pooh (1976).jpeg 74623784-AC92-48D3-973B-F4D479B5D308.jpeg 1953-1984 1953-1961 Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-5.jpg|Lady and the Tramp (1955) Widescreen 5077636617 079887a953 b.jpg|Lady and the Tramp (1955) Full-screen 1949-1953 Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-5.jpg|Sleeping Beauty (1959) 1961-1974 MPPDA 005.png|101 Damlatians (1961) Fullscreen DF01F7F5-4C4C-476B-9E27-E9B3930AD258.jpeg|101 Damlatians (1961) Widescreen 18D3064C-787D-4451-91D7-F20DF92778C2.png|The Misadventures Of Merlin Jones (1964) Sword In The Stone Screenshot 0038.jpg|The Sword in the Stone (1963) BF55E89F-A023-48F6-8BC3-4FA6D08820A7.png|Mary Poppins (1964) Fullscreen 3B06D11D-6DA9-4685-B3C7-EC5F6682A555.jpeg|Mary Poppins (1964) Widescreen IMG 2046.PNG|The Jungle Book (1967) 1F77CC00-012E-4C79-B534-8CF8D0F09520.jpeg IMG 2128.PNG|The Aristocats (1970) 9C36395B-FED1-407D-9FAD-9B3DAC31018A.jpeg|Pete's Dragon (1977) IMG 2129.PNG|Robin Hood (1973) 1976-1979 C480F158-774E-463D-9B76-5818ACC01411.jpeg|Bedknobs & Broomsticks (1991) Widescreen B167382F-E988-4C05-9FB5-D112CD8527CD.png|Bedknobs And Broomsticks (1991) Fullscreen The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1992) DOLBY STEREO.jpeg|The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) 0B466D02-C643-4A10-B9E0-A8B65A6AEFFC.jpeg|Freaky Friday (Animated) (1977) 5785740329 28c70e6f49 o.png|The Rescuers (1997) 9C36395B-FED1-407D-9FAD-9B3DAC31018A.jpeg|Pete's Dragon (1978) Widescreen D022B0C1-D9AD-4020-AEF9-2822860B62B8.png|Pete's Dragon (1978) Fullscreen ACC9A287-22EB-42CA-9ADC-48A514C1E304.jpeg| IMG 3249.PNG|Watership Down (1979) 1979 1984 IMG_2081.PNG|Fantasia (1940, 1982 reissue) Fox1-disneyscreencaps com-70.jpg|The Fox and the Hound (1981) Walt Disney Pictures The ending variant of this well-known, long-lived logo, had spawned many different variants, just like in their variants at the beginning of the movies of the time. Most of the movies had it silent, while some had its ending music play over the logo. There were (at least) two generic variants, one where the full logo played, and the other, which was cut short and starts with the flash coming from the castle (although some movies, i.e. Freaky Friday Release Of 1977, 1984, and re-prints of classic release movies featured this variant at the beginning). 1984–1990 D79073A6-DA93-4EFA-806E-99E906D6AE24.png|Freaky Friday (1978, 1984) IMG 3510.PNG|Thomas & Mater 2 (1985) EAD75E60-17AE-4D53-9AE9-45388DDFBCEB.jpeg|The Black Cauldron (1986) 5A89C4AA-E722-4F66-B683-0674BFD66CD1.jpeg|The Parent Trap 2 (1987) 5B164800-85F1-4413-96F4-5235C9C452BA.jpeg|The Great Mouse Detective (1987) 8BB8A17E-1CD9-4FA3-B397-3EF3D9E3945A.png|Transformers The Movie (1987) IMG_3340.PNG|An American Tail (1987) F1114CD6-570D-4491-B0BE-127D7AAE237F.png|Oliver And Company (1989) IMG_3338.PNG|The Land Before Time (1989) 1990–2000 Vs171230-001.jpg|The Little Mermaid (1989) WALT DISNEY RECORDS BEAUTY AND THE BEAST (2011).png|Jetsons: The Movie (1991) 3BB70452-7A3C-46AA-8A17-EA05D652C8DA.png|The Rescuers Down Under (1991) 5491273737 bca30347d2 b.jpg|An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1992) IMG_3516.PNG|Ferngully: The Last Rainforest (1992) IMG_3380.PNG|Beauty and the Beast (1991) Princeandthepaupermpaa (1).png|Forest 1993 IMG_3387.PNG|Aladdin (1992) IMG_3392.PNG|The Thief and the Cobbler (1994) 923876D4-BFBE-4304-8D44-C9A1DDCEDEC9.jpeg|The Nightmare Before Christmas (1994) IMG_3390.PNG|The Lion King (1994) 1995–1998 5631468767 dc63ae7698.jpg|The Swan Princess (1995) Pocahontas Screenshot 2419.jpg|Pocahontas (1995) C1F00FBF-C7DD-434D-9CCE-B4496F0FE6D4.png|James and the Giant Peach (1996) WALT DISNEY RECORDS THE HUNCHBACK OF NOTRE DAME (2016).jpg|The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) 912BB439-B7CB-435E-B0FD-DA9175A2FAAD.png|Hercules (1997) The Little Mermaid (2009) Credits MPAA Dolby IASTE.JPG|Anastasia (1998) IMG_1913.PNG|Mulan (1998) IMG_2113.PNG|Tarzan (1999) IMG 2111.PNG|Fantasia 2000 (1999/2000) 2000–2007 IMG 2116.PNG|Dinosaur (2000) IMG 2060.PNG|The Emperor's New Groove (2000) IMG_1916.PNG|Atlantis The Lost Empire (2001) IMG 2158.PNG|Lilo & Stitch (2002) Special Edition (LK).png|The Lion King (1994, 2002) IMG 2329.PNG|Treasure Planet (2002) IMG 2380.PNG|Brother Bear (2003) IMG 1953.PNG|Home on the Range (2004) Vs180725-009.jpg|Thomas The Movie (2005) IMG 1899.PNG|Chicken Little (2005) 8734299C-E293-4021-B3E9-325DA110423C.png|The Wild (2006) 2007-present 2007 2011 F32AB057-5973-4E5C-8BFB-8E6DAA37B919.png|Meet the Robinsons (2007) 2012 2018 Calvyn's Pictures 003 (1).JPG|Wreck-it Ralph (2012) Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Troublemaker Studios